Time Turning Events
by Belle Leia Organa
Summary: "Why did he kill him! Why did Cedric have to die!" Harry cries, while Hermione tries to console him. She had befriended Cedric weeks before the tournament began. If only there was a way for them to save him. There is! "My Time-Turner!" Once Cedric is saved, feelings grow between him and Harry. Along the way, Hermione's feelings for Viktor start to show as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**Time Turning Events **_

As Dumbledore and Snape escorted the newly found Alastor Moody to the Hospital Wing, Hermione stayed behind with Harry.

"Hermione, how did you know where I was? I mean, you got Dumbledore here just in time to save me from Crouch," Harry exclaimed, in awe.

Hermione sighed, "I'm just so glad you're safe. When I saw you and Cedric, my heart just burst. I couldn't believe he was dead, or that Voldemort was back. Then, in all the scuffle, I saw Professor Moody take you away. He had this weird look in his eye. I knew he was trouble, so I immediately told Dumbledore, who got Snape and we rushed to this classroom."

"You're absolutely brilliant, you know that," Harry smiled. "What would I ever do without you?"

Hermione smiled, "Harry Potter, you'd be lost without me."

Even though they were both happy to be together, both their thoughts were haunted by the loss of Cedric and the return of Voldemort.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hold back his grief or his tears. "It's all my fault, Hermione. I'm the reason he's dead. If it weren't for me, Cedric would still be alive," he cried, as he slumped on the stairs.

Hermione bent down beside him. "No! Harry, this is not your fault at all. How could anyone have know that Crouch turned the cup into a port-key? Even Dumbledore didn't suspect him, till now. Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric, not you!"

"He should never have been there in the first place! If I had just left him in the maze, then he'd still be here."

"You were saving his life. You didn't want him to be ingested by the Devil's Snare. Harry, you've got to stop blaming yourself! No one blames you. Do you really think Cedric would blame you?" Hermione asked, knowing she hit a nerve. Her eyes met Harry's and she added, "We both know he wouldn't."

Harry knew she was right. But, why did Cedric have to die? Why did that bastard have to kill him? "Why did he have to kill him?! He was innocent. He didn't do anything!" Harry cried.

"I know. Voldemort's a heartless monster! He'd kill anybody in his path."

"I just wish I could have saved him," Harry cried, tearfully, cupping his face in his arms.

Hermione caressed his shoulder, trying to console him. She hated the fact that Cedric was dead. She had just recently became friends with the talented Hufflepuff student. over Hermione's thoughts drifted back to their first encounter. She had found him in the courtyard, and asked to have a word. He agreed, and the two talked as they walked along the covered bridge.

_"Cedric, I know Harry better than anyone. He's not the type of person who would ever so such a thing. He never entered his name in that cup. And even if he wanted to, we both know that would be impossible. Dumbledore's spell was absolute. We both saw Fred and George, with their ageing potion."_

_"I know. You're right. I've heard a great deal about you, and Harry. I know he didn't do it, Hermione. The question is: Who did?"_

_"That's what practically everyone would like to know. If only I could think of someone, who would have both the motive and the opportunity."_

_Cedric started to laugh, but tried to hold it held it back, but couldn't. He burst out laughing, holding onto a pillar for balance. _

_Hermione shot a glare at him. "What's so funny?" _

_"Nothing. I'm sorry, its just that... You act as though it's up to you to solve everything. Every single problem, every single question there is, you have to know the answer to."_

_Hermione's face turned pale. He had a point. She did always have to know the answers. She practically made it her life's purpose. "Well, what of it? Granted, yes, that is what I do, but it's to help Harry. I just can't stand people accusing him of something he didn't do."_

_"I can see that. Which goes to show you're a true friend. But, you have to relax a little. It's not your responsibility to solve problem. I'm sure Harry doesn't expect you to. He just needs your support._

_Cedric was right. Harry never did expect her to know the answer to everything. Only Ron did. And of course, he's the one who's shunning Harry now, over something he didn't even do. Hermione had to admit, Ron was acting like an overgrown child. _

_"You're right. I guess it's not my place to solve everything. But, Harry will need your support to. Since you're in the tournament, you can vouch for him."_

_Cedric nodded, "I'd be glad to. If there's anyway I can help him, I will."_

_Hermione could hardly believe his words. She could see the sincerity in Cedric's face. He meant every word. Hermione knew she could count on him, to come through for her. Now, she just had to steer Harry in his direction. _

_"Now, for the first task, Harry is going to meet Hagrid tonight, to find out exactly what it is. Tomorrow, I'll make sure Harry will tell you what he's found out." _

_"Okay. I can't wait. Hopefully, this will give us a advantage over the other two."_

_"I hope so."_

_"I'm glad we had this little chat, Hermione," Cedric beamed, when they entered the courtyard. _

_Hermione couldn't help but smile back at him. "I am too. See you tomorrow, Cedric."_

_"See you then," Cedric replied, waving._

_Hermione waved back, then hurried up to the Gryffindor common room. _

Cedric's kindness meant so much to her. Hermione could feel her tears stream down her face. Cedric should not have died. If only she could have found a way to save him. Then it hit her: My Time-Turner! We saved Buckbeak's life and Sirius'. Why not use it to save Cedric's as well.

Hermione glanced down at Harry. "Harry, there is a way we can save him."

Those words sent a bold through Harry's body. "We can!" he shouted, quickly standing up.

"Yes," Hermione replied, pulling out her time-turner.

Harry's eyes shot up. "I'd almost forgotten about that. Hermione, you're brilliant! Truly."

"Thanks," Hermione winced, as she started to turn it. "Okay, now when we go back four hours, we'll have to fly to Little Hangleton. We have to beat Voldemort and Pettigrew to the graveyard."

"Okay. We'll do it. Let's go," Harry replied, excitedly.

Hermione placed the necklace around their necks, and started to turn the hour glass, four times. Soon, shadows began to form, they saw the past events in Moody's classroom play back in reverse. Then, the shadows disappeared, and Hermione took the necklace off Harry's neck. She glanced up at the clock. "It's 5:00. The third task is just about to start."

"We have to hurry," Harry exclaimed. "Let's get to the Gryffindor broom cupboard."

"Right."

They two made a dash out of the classroom, and hurried towards the Quidditch stadium.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Forewarning Sound _**

When Harry and Hermione made it to the Quidditch stadium, Harry opened the broom cupboard, and took out his broom and one for Hermione.

Hermione sighed heavily, when Harry handed her the broom. She never really was one for flying, yet now she had no choice in the matter. Cedric's life was in their hands. Hermione glanced over at Harry. She saw the serious look in his piercing blue eyes. He would do anything to save Cedric. Hermione always admired his determination. She was always jealous of it. Gulping down her fears, she made herself astride the broom. alongside Harry.

Harry knew this was a bit much for her. He could see it in her expression. "Don't worry," he reassured. "I'll be right next to you, the entire time."

Hermione smiled, knowing she could always count Harry to reassure her fears.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

They both instantly took off. Flying as fast as the brooms could go, they made their way towards Little Hangleton.

When they arrived, they landed just outside the graveyard and hid behind the gigantic hedge.

"Okay, now tell me exactly what happened the instant you and Cedric got here."

Harry took a moment to think. He knew how imperative every detail was, so he tried to remember every single one.

"Well, when we first got here, I immediately recognised where we were. The Riddle house. It's been haunting my dreams since last summer. I knew we were in danger, so I tried to warn Cedric, but it was too late. Pettigrew and Voldemort were already there."

"That quickly? It can't be," Hermione exclaimed. "Harry, are you sure? If they were that fast, you both would have heard them the instant you arrived. Try to remember what happened before they arrived. Did you hear them coming? Did you scar start to hurt?"

"Come to think of it," Harry started, touching his scar. "It did start to hurt. But they were still too fast for us to do anything."

"Did you hear a sound?"

Harry thought about it. He remembered he did hear a sound, before his scar started to hurt. That must have been Pettigrew, when came stumbling out of the crypt, carrying the then skeletal Voldemort. The sound was like a warning. If only he'd took heed of it!

"I did hear something!" Harry stated. "I heard a scuffling sound, just before my scar started to burn."

"That's it!" Hermione beamed.

"What's it?"

"Harry, don't you see? It's just like the Patronus. You first casted it, using telekinesis. Then, when we went back in time, you had the chance to perform it, personally."

"That's right! I knew I could do it the first time, so that's why I was able to the second time."

"Now, we just have to make the sound louder, so that you'll know they're coming."

"Okay. I heard it coming from that tree, near the crypt. Then Pettigrew came out of the crypt, and started walking towards us."

Harry and Hermione quickly made their way to the tree, and hid behind it. Moments later, they saw Pettigrew emerge from the old crypt.

"Right on time," Hermione whispered, pulling out her wand. Then, they saw a flash of light, and knew it was Harry and Cedric arriving in the graveyard. "So far so good."

Harry started to pull out his wand. Hermione saw this, and slapped his hand. "Not yet. We have to wait until just the right moment."

Harry nodded, even though he wanted nothing more than to hex Pettigrew and Voldemort this very instant.

"Okay, they're about half way there. Is this when you heard the sound?"

"Yes."

Hermione slowly held up her wand, and zapped one of the tree branches, letting it fall to the ground.

_Cedric and Harry instantly turned around, when they heard that._

_"What was that?" Cedric asked, in a manic time. _

_"Voldemort's close," Harry stated. "Cedric, we have to be ready to defend ourselves. He could attack at any moment."_

_Cedric couldn't believe Harry's words. Voldemort was here?! He could see it in Harry's face. He was dead serious. Cedric has heard stories about Voldemort, all his life. And he knew of Harry's legendary last encounters in the past. Cedric knew what they were up against. Mustering up all his courage, Cedric pulled out his wand, and held it up. Ready to attack or repel any spells that came their way._

Hermione and Harry watched them prepare themselves for Pettigrew's attack.

"It worked!" Harry beamed, excitement filling his voice.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, it did. Now we just have to see how it plays out. If there's anything more we can to, we will," she stated, as she started down the hill, beckoning Harry to follow.

As they got closer, they could see Harry groaning, as he touched his scar.

_"He's getting close, Cedric. Be ready! Whatever you do, don't worry about me. Get to the cup, and get out of here!"_

_"I'm not going to leave you," Cedric firmly replied. "We're in this together, Harry." _

Tears started to swell in Harry's eyes. Cedric was truly a loyal friend. His purity and selflessness knew no limits.

_Just then, Pettigrew appeared in the graveyard, carrying the dark wizard. With each step Pettigrew took, the fiercer Harry's pain became. He could barely stand up straight. _

_Cedric saw this, and pointed his want straight at Pettigrew._

_"You!" Harry shouted. "You filthy little rat! How dare you bring us here! What the hell do you want!" _

_"Master, I can't take on both," Pettigrew squealed._

_"Capture them," spoke a frail Voldemort, in almost inaudible tone. _

_Pettigrew started raised his wand._

_"Expelliarmus!" Cedric shouted. _

_Pettigrew's wand instantly flew out of his hand. He was now fully disarmed. _

_"Fool!" Voldemort shouted, in a raspy tone. _

_"Forgive me, master," Pettigrew cowered, setting him on the ground. _

_"Cedric, get to the cup!" Harry bellowed. _

_"Accio!" Cedric cried, causing the cup to fly into his hands. _

_He and Harry were just about to activate the port-key, when Pettigrew zapped them into the air, causing them to drop the Tri-Wizard Cup. _

_He placed them in-between next a skeletal headstone, a scythe, trapping them in mid air. _

_"I did it, master!" Pettigrew gleamed._

_"Well done. Now, get the cauldron ready. Do it now!"_

_Pettigrew lifted Voldemort up, and dropped him into cauldron, shedding him of his dark robe, revealing his frail skeletal figure. He muttered a few words, as he levitated a bone off the gravestone, below Harry and Cedric and dropped it into the cauldron. Then, he walked towards it, shaking heavily, muttering, "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed," as he cut off his hand, letting it fall in the cauldron. _

_Cedric and Harry both flabbergasted by his actions. _

_Pettigrew turned back to face them. "Blood of the enemy," he started, pulling out his dagger. "Forcibly taken," he finished, slicing Harry's arm, through his shirt, Then, he turned and walked back to the cauldron, and let the drops of blood drop in the cauldron. _

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. "This is horrible! I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"Neither could I," Harry replied.

_They watched, as the cauldron started to shake, violently. Soon, Voldemort's carcass levitated into the air, from the cauldron. His body stretched out, and he soon landed back on the ground, in physical form. Black mist spread around him, clothing him in black robes. _

_Voldemort gasped, as he started to walk towards Pettigrew. "My wand, Wormtail."_

_Pettigrew handed him his wand, then bowed. _

_"Auh. Hold out your arm."_

_"Master, thank you," he smiled, holding out his severed arm. _

_"The other arm, Wormtail!"_

_Pettigrew, sheepishly held out his other arms, and Voldemort seized it. He pointed his wand on it, giving him the Death Eater mark. _

_An instant later, dark figures zoomed in out of nowhere, and landed around him in a circle. The death eaters had returned to their master. _

_"Welcome, my friends," Voldemort spoke. "Thirteen years, it's been. And here, you all stand before me, as though it were only yesterday. I consider myself, disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me. "Crabbe! Macnair! Goyle!" he hissed, as he wiped their masks off. "Not even you, Lucius," he spoke, as he wiped his mask off. _

_The two spat on, over the controversy. _

_"There was signs. And more than whispers!" Voldemort snapped, Turing to face Cedric and Harry. "Aw, Harry. I'd almost forgotten you and your friend were here. Do accept my apologies. It's because of you, that I lost my body," he stated, turning back to face his death eaters. "And it's because of you that it's been restored." _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Graveyard Dual **_

_"Two handsome young boys, like yourselves can't be left unattended." Voldemort waved his wand, which lifted the scythe from on Harry and Cedric's hold. They immediately dropped to the ground. _

_"Pick up your wand, Harry!" he demanded, as he waved his wand at Cedric, causing him to fly straight into Macnair's clutches. "I said, pick it up!" he shouted, turning back to face them. "Pick it up!" he hissed. Harry turned around, and crawled towards his wand. _

_"You've been taught how to dual, I presume, yes?" Voldemort went on, spinning around in a circle. "First, we bow to each other," he stated, bowing before him, as Harry stood up._

_Harry and Cedric both scoffed at him. "Come on, Harry, the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, now would he? I said, bow!" he snapped, aiming his wand at him. Harry was instantly forced into a bowing position. _

_"That's better," Voldemort smiled, glancing at Cedric. "I'll keep you for leverage," he bellowed, turning back to face Harry. He swung his want at him, and sent Harry flying into the air. He landed a few meters away from him. "At a boy, Harry," he exclaimed, stepping towards him. "You're parents would be proud. Especially your filthy mud-blood mother," he taunted. _

_"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, only for Voldemort to repel it. _

_"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed, aiming his wand at him. _

_Harry's body was instantly filled with more pain than he thought could be possible. He struggled on the ground, as his body jolted up and down. _

_"I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter," Voldemort stated, gloatingly, as he walked towards him. He bent down, and looked into Harry's eyes. "After tonight, no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight, if they speak of you, they'll only speak of how you... begged for death. And I, being a merciful lord, obliged." _

_Harry shook his face, in horror. Cedric struggled in vain, trying to free himself from the tight grip of the death eater, but to no avail. _

_"Get up!" Voldemort shouted, hiding his hand over Harry's face. Harry found himself being instantly hovered into the air, and placed back on his feet. _

_"Run, Harry! Run!" Cedric cried. _

_Harry quickly made a dash and hid behind of the the headstones, nearly missing Voldemort's death curse. _

_"Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter! I want you to look at me, when I kill you. I want to see the light leave your eyes!" he shrieked. Then a grim smile grew on his face, as he turned to face Cedric. "Hmm. Cedric, is it not?" he questioned, turning back in Harry's direction. "Harry, if you won't fight me, than I will be forced to kill your friend, Cedric. Is that what you want?" _

_All the colour in Harry's face vanished, when he heard those words. _

_"Harry, don't do it!" Cedric screamed. "Save yourself!"_

_Harry knew that was something he could never do. He would never leave a friend behind, to be killed by Voldemort. He would gladly give himself over, to save his life. Harry slowly made himself visible, as he stepped away from the headstone. _

_He glanced at Cedric, and saw the tears swell up in his grey eyes. Harry couldn't bear to see him in pain. His glanced moved to Voldemort. "Leave him alone! It's me you want!" he hissed, holding up his wand. _

_"That it is," Voldemort replied, with an vile smirk, raising his wand. "Avada Kedevra!" he screamed, shooting out a beam of green light. _

_"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, shooting out a beam of red. _

_Both lights met, and their wands connected. Voldemort tried with all his might to make his half stronger. Harry used all the strength he had to keep pushing against Voldemort's curse. _

_Eventually, their connected magic caused a shield to form around each of them. Soon, spirits started to appear out of nowhere. Harry could see his parents. They explained that they would hold Voldemort off, long enough for him to free Cedric and activate the port-key. _

_"Let go, sweetheart. Let go!" Lilly begged. Harry did, as his parents zoomed at Voldemort, knocking him off balance. _

_When Pettigrew and death eaters saw Voldemort fall to the ground, they instantly disapparated. Pettigrew quickly transfigured into a rat, and scurried away. The other death eaters vanished into a black mist._

_Harry turned around, just in time to see Macnair, who still had a tight grip on Cedric. He saw that he was about to disapparate with him. Harry aimed his wand at him, and cried, "Stupefy!" _

_Macnair instantly fell over, and Cedric immediately made a dash towards Harry, and picked up his wand. _

_"Accio!" Harry screamed, making the cup fly towards them. Cedric and Harry both immediately touched it. _

Hermione watched, and gasped when she saw Voldemort, trying to get back up. She knew he might try and attack them. She immediately aimed her wand at him, and muttered _"Stupefy!"_ Knowing her knock out jinx would blend in with the spirits'.

_Voldemort found himself being instantly knocked off his feet. He looked up, to see Cedric and Harry disappear, with the cup. He had no idea who or what caused him to fall. But, he had a suspicion that Harry or Cedric had something to do with it. "Curse you, Harry Potter!" _

Hermione smiled, knowing she had just successfully attacked the dark wizard, himself. Harry smiled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Nice one!" Harry congratulated.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

"You did it!" he cried, happily.

"No, we did it!" Hermione stated, facing him. "Now, let's get put of here," she added. Then, the two made a dash to their brooms that were still safely hidden behind the hedge.

"We have to return these, and hurry back to Moody's classroom," Hermione stated, as they flew over the Quidditch stadium.

_Harry and Cedric hit the ground with a thud. The could the crowd of people cheering, and applauding them. _

_Harry and Cedric's eyes met. They both knew what they had just witnessed, and who they had just barely escaped from. _

_"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered. "You shouldn't have been in the middle of it." _

_"I'm not," Cedric countered, firmly. "Harry, I'm glad you weren't alone, with that bastard!" _

_"He could have killed you. I don't know what I would have done, if he did," Harry exclaimed, tearfully. _

_"Hey, I'm all right," Cedric reassured, touching his cheek. "We made it, Harry. We escaped," he smiled, causing Harry to smile too. _

_The crowd stopped cheering, when they saw that Harry and Cedric weren't moving. Dumbledore and Moody, immediately ran over to them. _

_Dumbledore could read the boys' facial expressions. They had both just witnessed something horrible. "Harry? Cedric? What did you see?" Dumbledore asked, his voice full of concern. _

_"He's back!" Harry cried, looking up at him. "Voldemort's back! He nearly killed us!" _

_Dumbledore's face turned white. "How did you see this?"_

_"The cup was a port-key, sir," Cedric explained. "Someone must have made it into one. The instant we touched it, we found ourselves outside Riddle manor."_

_"Little Hangleton," Harry added. "It's been haunting my dreams, all year. It must have been a warning that he was going to return."_

_"How did he?"_

_"Pettigrew did some sort of spell, and Voldemort took on human form."_

_"Although, he still looks like a snake," Cedric interjected. _

_"Then, my worst fear has occurred. Tom is back, and he will stop at nothing to get revenge on those who helped destroy him," Dumbledore stated, fearfully. _

_"Professor," Moody spoke, standing over them. "Perhaps I should have a look at Potter and Diggory. To make sure they haven't been hexed."_

_"Good idea, Alastor. Although, I think we should let them stay here, for the moment. Ms Granger, Mr Weasley and Amos will want to be reunited with these two." _

_Just then, Hermione and Amos Diggory raced up to them. "Harry! Cedric!" Hermione cried, bending down next to them. "Are you all right?!"_

_"Yeah, Hermione, we're fine," Harry replied, smiling, glad to have her by their side. _

_Hermione glanced at Cedric. "Are you sure you're both all right?" she asked. _

_Both boys exchanged surprised looks. _

_"You two both know I wouldn't fall for that?" Hermione stammered. "Cedric, tell me the truth."_

_Cedric smiled. He knew Hermione was never one to be messed with. "Hermione, Harry and I are both all right. We barely made with our lives, but we managed to escape, safely."_

_The three stood up, and Cedric and Amos hugged each other. _

_Hermione glanced at Harry, and knew she did the right thing when she asked them to look out for each other. It was because of that, that they both made it back alive. _

_Hermione turned around, to see of she could spot Ron. She stepped away for a moment, and before Harry knew it, Moody was grabbing his shoulder. "Come on, Potter. Let's have a look at you," he beckoned. _

_For some reason, Harry felt nervous and scared of the mad-eyed professor. But dismissed it, thinking his fear was only due to the sight of a "human-ish" Voldemort. Harry followed the professor back to his classroom. _

_Just as they left the maze entrance, Hermione raced back with Ron. "Harry! I've found Ron! Harry?" she questioned, looking around. "Ron, he's gone!" _

_"Where could he have gone to?" _

_Then it hit her. Moody was gone too. Hermione's fears were confirmed. Moody was the one behind it all. She immediately raced over to Dumbledore, and informed him of Harry and Moody's disappearance. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Friends Reunited **_

_When they entered his office, Moody shut and locked the door. He knew he needed more polyjuice potion. He could feel his skin starting to break through his façade. He grabbed a chair, and beckoned Harry to sit. He did, and Moody made his way to the desk, in search of his canteen. As he picked it up, he opened the flask and tried to drink its contents. To his anguish, it was empty. "Were there others?" he snapped, setting the canteen down hard on the desk. "In the graveyard, were there others?!"_

_Harry started to answer, but hesitated when he realised Moody had asked about the graveyard. He and Cedric never mentioned a word about the graveyard. How could Moody have known about it?_

_"Sir, I don't think I mentioned anything about a graveyard," Harry stated, suspiciously, causing Moody to choke on his words._

_Harry shot a sharp look at him, while Moody's demeanour instantly changed. "Did you really think that Diggory would have had the brains to the discover the secret of the egg?!" he snapped, quickly turning around. "Huh? He didn't have a clue until I told him. He didn't never would have known to tell you, if I hadn't told him! "You got to have the brains!" he hissed, pointing to his head._

_"So, it was you! You were the one who put my name in that cup! You were the one responsible for hexing the maze!"_

_"You wouldn't have survived without me. Diggory never would have helped you," Moody proudly stated._

_"You're wrong!" Harry bellowed. "Cedric and I were ready helping each other. With Hermione's help, we helped each other through each task."_

_Both Moody's eyes glared at him. He was at a loss for words. Granger had brought them together. He had been outsmarted by a mere teenager._

_"That's why she was curious, when I told her you were helping me," Harry went on. "She saw right through you," he smiled, gloatingly._

_Moody was now beyond furious. But, he was too weak to raise his wand at Harry. He groaned, grabbing his chest, and he fell back against the desk, struggling to stand up._

_Harry stood up, and backed away. Just as Moody was about to strike, Dumbledore and Snape thrusted the door open. "Alastor!" Dumbledore bellowed, pointing his wand at him._

_Moody flew back against his desk, and Snape walked up to him, and pressed him against the chair. Then, he pulled out a vial, and poured the contents down Moody's throat._

_"Are you all right, Harry?" Dumbledore asked._

_"Yes, sir. I'm fine."_

_Dumbledore sighed in relief, then turned to face Snape, who was now sniffing Moody's canteen. "Polyjuice potion," he stated. "So, you're the one who's been stealing my vials, a year," he snapped, glaring at Moody._

_"We'd better get you to the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore suggested, turning to Harry._

_Just as they were about to leave, Moody started to groan. The three turned around to see his skin start to rearrange, and his eye patch fall off his face. Moments later, Barty Crouch appeared in front of them._

_"I might have known," Dumbledore stated. "Now, you know why I was viewing that memory, Harry. Where is Alastor, Barty?"_

_Barty scuffled, knowing he would never answer him. Snape then grabbed him by the throat, and etched his wand into his cheek. "There," he spoke, eyeing the chest near the wall._

_Dumbledore opened it, and let the chest unravel itself, revealing a chasm. Dumbledore peeked down, and spotted Alastor Moody, slumped against the wall. "Alastor? Are you all right?"_

_"Yeah," Alastor grunted. "What took you so long, Albus?"_

_"Hold on, my friend," Dumbledore replied, as he raised his wand. He levitated Alastor up, and prepared to escort him to the Hospital Wing, while Snape would escort Crouch to the ministry. _

_Just as they were about to exit the office, Hermione whammed open the door. "Harry? Is he all right?" she screamed, as she noticed him behind them. "Harry," she sighed, wrapping her arms around him._

_"I'm all right, Hermione," Harry replied, embracing her back._

_"I see you are in good hands, Harry Dumbledore smiled. "Ms Granger, see to it that Harry gets escorted to the Hospital Wing."_

_Hermione nodded, smiling, as the professors left the room. _

Hermione and Harry knew it was almost 9:00. They had to reach Moody's office, before the final stroke.

They raced into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, and headed towards the front, just in time to see themselves disappear.

"We did it," Harry stated, happily.

"We did it," Hermione smiled. "Now, we best get to the Hospital Wing."

Harry winced at her. He was too happy to even think.

"Cedric will be there," Hermione added, enticingly.

"I wonder how he's doing?"

"Why don't you ask him, yourself?" came a voice.

Harry and Hermione bolted around, to see Cedric entering the classroom.

"Cedric, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, his voice filled with both shock and joy.

"When I didn't see you near the entrance, I knew something was wrong. Then, I heard Hermione mention that Moody had whisked you away," he added, glancing at Hermione.

Hermione now felt fully embarrassed. Forcing a smile, she glanced back at him.

"When I was finally able to break away from the crowd, I hurried after you."

Harry couldn't believe his ears, or his eyes. Cedric was really there, beside them. Happy, and full of life. Harry couldn't control himself any longer. He opened his arms, and wrapped them around Cedric.

"Whoa! Easy, Harry," he beamed. "Don't squish me."

"I'm just so glad you're here. You're safe." Feeling Cedric in his arms, filled Harry with joy. Just hearing Cedric breathe made him smile.

"I'm here. I'm safe," Cedric reassured, returning the hug.

Harry him go, only for Hermione to bear hug him.

Cedric was bewildered. "What is this?"

"Nothing. We're just happy to see you," Hermione replied, laughing. She was happier than she could remember. Just seeing Cedric, made her smile.

"Guys, this is getting weird," Cedric moaned. "You're scaring me."

"You have no idea," Hermione laughed. Then, she realised that neither of them had been to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore would be furious with her. "Okay, you two. Let's get you to the Hospital Wing."

"Hermione!" Harry groaned.

"No excuses! Dumbledore left me in charge of you..." she blurted, turning towards Cedric. "Both of you. Now, let's go."

Cedric couldn't help but smile. He had never met anyone as determined as Hermione. Fighting her was a lost cause. "It's no use, Harry. We'd better do as she says. Or who knows what she'll do."

"At last, a voice of reason."

"Blimey, Hermione!" Harry bellowed, glancing at Cedric. Harry knew it was no use to fight her. "Lead the way," he sighed

"Harry, I never got to apologise for hurting you in the maze," Cedric spoke, as the three walked down the corridor.

"What? No, you didn't hurt me," Harry countered, shaking his head.

"Yes, I did. I pushed you, when we were running towards than damn cup. I don't know what got into me. You were only trying to calm me down, and I just shoved you away."

"I pushed you too," Harry stated, knowing he shared the same feeling of guilt. "I don't know why, exactly. But, it felt like..."

"Something made me," they both spoke at once.

"I'm not surprised," Hermione interjected. The two boys shot a look at her. "Moody... Crouch, and Igor together hexed that maze. It changed anyone who entered it. It made you do anything to win. Even sacrifice your best friend," Hermione stammered. "That's why you both were willing to hurt each other."

"That's why I attacked Viktor," Cedric exclaimed. "Then, he went ballistic and stated firing at me."

Harry remembered the intensity in Viktor's eyes. What could have caused that? "But, what exactly was wrong with Viktor?" Harry asked. "I remember his eyes were glowing and dilated."

Hermione sighed. "That's where Igor comes in. He brainwashed him. You said yourself, you saw a death eater mark on his hand."

"Yeah. So that's how Crouch did it!"

"Igor helped him abduct Moody."

"Exactly," Hermione spoke, replying to both, as they entered the Hospital Wing.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Feelings Exposed _**

**_A/N I apologise for taking so long to update this story. Hedric is still one of my favourite OTPs. I promise the next update won't take as long. Enjoy!_**

Once they entered the hospital wing, the three saw Dumbledore standing over Viktor's bed. He turned to see them enter the room. "Ah, I see the three of you have caught up," he exclaimed, winking at Hermione.

"Yes, we have," Hermione replied. "Professor, we need to speak to Viktor. He has to know what Igor did to him."

"Settle down," Dumbledore spoke, waving out his arm. "I have already explained to Mr. Krum exactly what his headmaster has put him through. Believe me, Igor will be punished for his actions. Now, as you can see, young Viktor is sleeping. I think it best we let him rest. However, if you three wish to stay, I will not stop you," he added, walking past them. "Oh Cedric, I am so relieved that both you and Harry are alive and well," Dumbledore smiled, before he closed the doors.

"Well, I'd better go. I'm sure both my parents are looking for me," Cedric stated, as he started to leave.

"Parents? I didn't know your mother was here," Harry beamed.

Cedric smiled. "I got an owlet from her, stating that she'd be here in time for the Third Task. And after what just happened… I think I'd better prove that I'm alive," he added, grinning.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Harry smiled. "Bye, Ced."

_Did he just call me Ced? Wow, I have a nickname already. _"Goodbye, Harry," Cedric smiled, glancing over to Hermione. "Goodbye, Hermione. Thank you so much. For everything."

"Good night, Cedric," Hermione waved, as Cedric left room.

Harry had never felt happier in his life. He felt as though he could walk on air. It was the exact same feeling had when he and Hermione had rescued Sirius and Buckbeak, the year before. Cedric was now more than alive. And now he could be with both his parents. Harry couldn't ask for more. Or, so he thought.

"When are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked, causing Harry to turn.

"Tell him what?"

"Oh, come off it, Harry. I know you're not that thick," Hermione laughed. "When are you going to tell Cedric how you feel?"

"Feel about what?"

"Do I seriously have to spell it out for you? I know you love him, Harry."

Harry's eyes shot up. "What? How long have you…?" he started, adjusting his glasses, realising he had just given himself away.

"Ever since we first saw him, Cedric has always been on your mind. Why do you think I wanted to talk to him?"

"You talked to him?"

"The day before you warned him about the dragons, in the first task. I spoke to him on the bridge. Harry, Cedric loves you too. I saw it in his eyes."

"He does?"

"What's not to love? You're a great person, Harry. You have one of the biggest hearts I know."

"But, what about Cho? He asked her to the Yule Ball," Harry stammered.

"She was a last resort. Same as Parvati and Padma were for you and Ron. He didn't really want to go with her?"

Harry could feel his heart start to race.

"Tomorrow, when you see him, tell him," Hermione smiled.

"I wonder what Ron will think?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It doesn't matter what Ron thinks, Harry. You have to follow your heart. I know he'll be happy for you."

* * *

The next morning, Dumbledore held a special assembly in the Great Hall. He informed all the students of Voldemort's return. He stated that the ministry didn't want them to know, but he felt that they deserved to know what threat they could soon be up against. Then, he spoke about the experience Harry and Cedric had in Little Hangleton. Every student from every house gasped in horror. Neither one of them could fathom the dark powers Voldemort possessed. "We are very lucky to have Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory with us today. Who knows what might have befallen them, had things played out differently," Dumbledore stated, glancing down the table rows.

After the assembly, Harry quickly separated himself from the Gryffindor crowd, and hurried towards the students in Hufflepuff. He hoped he would be able to get to Cedric, seeing as how he was now surrounded by a group of his fellow peers. But, fortunately Cedric broke free of them, and started walking towards Harry.

"Harry!" he called out, as they approached one another. "I was hoping I would see you. May I have a word?"

"Of course," Harry eagerly replied, as Cedric grabbed his arm, leading them away from the Great Hall entrance.

He guided them to an empty stair well, near the courtyard. Then, stopped to glance at Harry.

"What was it you wanted?" Harry asked.

Cedric smiled, trying not to blush. "For starters, I want to thank you for saving my life. As soon as I saw Wormtail raise his wand, I thought I was done for."

Harry couldn't bear the thought of remembering what originally happened. Lucky for him, Hermione was quick on her feet, when it came to defensive magic. Otherwise, there'd be no way he could have saved him. But, Cedric was here now. There was nothing to worry about. "Don't mention it. You'd have done the same for me."

"Of course," Cedric stated. "I just can't believe we actually dueled with him. I never dreamed that would happen to us, during the tournament."

"Well, we have Crouch to thank for that," Harry winced, rolling his eyes. "I'm just glad you're safe now. I don't want to even fathom what could have happened back there."

Cedric knew he had to tell Harry exactly how he felt. Ever since they first officially met, this year, he instantly felt a connection between them. Maybe it was their love for Quidditch. Or, maybe it was because they were both seekers. Either way, Cedric's couldn't ignore his growing feelings toward Harry. "Harry, there's something I have to tell you. I know I have no right to say this, but…"

"Yes," Harry spoke, his voice filled with anticipation.

"I…really like you. You're an amazing friend. And I couldn't have one better than you."

"I like you too," Harry stated. "I've always liked you. Ever since we played our first game of Quidditch together."

Cedric smiled. He too, remembered that day. Oliver had challenged their team to a game of Quidditch, in order to train their new seeker: Harry Potter. "Feels as though it were only yesterday."

"In some ways it was. In others, it was decades ago," Harry remarked, as he stared deeply into Cedric's grey eyes.

Cedric smiled, as bent his head to kiss his cheek.

The touch of his lips against his face, sent chills down Harry's spine. He felt as though he had waited his whole life to feel this happy. He almost felt as though he didn't deserve to be. But, he quickly banished that thought from his head. He knew that despite everything, he deserved happiness in his life.

Cedric pulled back, and starred into Harry's icy blue eyes. "I love you, Harry." As he spoke those words, Cedric could hear his heart racing. He felt as though the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He had finally told Harry exactly how he felt.

In that instant, Harry's heart stopped. Cedric felt exactly the same way he did. "I love you too," Harry beamed, which caused Cedric's smile to widen. "I love you, Ced," Harry stated, titling himself up to kiss him.

Cedric returned the kiss with equal passion. Harry placed his hand on the back of his head, while he placed his on Harry's cheek.

Never before, had either of them been so happy. They knew nothing could ruin this moment. Until, they heard someone gasp out in shock.

Harry and Cedric broke apart, to see Cho standing a few feet from them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

**End of another Year**

"Harry? Cedric?" Cho gasped, almost choking on their names.

"Cho, I didn't know you were there," Harry gasped, as he and Cedric stepped apart.

"You never told me the two of you were in love with each other!" she bellowed, trying to hold back her shock.

"I'm sorry, Cho. We didn't mean to hurt you," Harry explained, trying to make her understand. "Cedric and I just didn't know…"

"To tell each other how we felt," Cedric interjected, finishing Harry's sentence.

"Is that why both of you ask me to the ball?" Cho questioned. "Because you were too afraid to ask each other?"

"Yes," Cedric sighed, bending down his head. "We should have been honest with each other from the start."

"Then, I was just a ploy," she quipped. "Because the two of you were too afraid to tell each other how you felt."

"Cho, I'm sorry. Cedric and I never meant to hurt you," Harry stated, hoping she'd listen to reason.

"So…you're in love with each other?" Cho stuttered, almost in disbelief.

Cedric could see how hurt she was. If only he had asked Harry to the ball, when they were on the bridge. Then, none of this would have happened. Instead, he cowered out and asked his best friend, who obviously got the wrong impression. But, despite how hurt Cho was, he was not going to let her make them feel guilty about it. He loved Harry, and Harry loved him. If Cho was a real friend, she'd understand. If she didn't, then he'd know who his real friends were. "Yes, we are!" Cedric stated firmly, taking Harry's hand in his. "No matter what, we're not going to apologise for that."

Those words made a smile form on Harry's face. No one had ever stood up for him like that before. Less you count Hermione. Cedric was truly amazing. God, how he loved him. He couldn't imagine his life without him.

"Well, I wish you both…" Cho started to say, but just couldn't finished. So, she quickly turned and made a dash down the corridor, leaving them alone.

Harry knew their love had cost their friendship with Cho, which was something he hadn't planned on. "Should we go after her?"

Cedric shook his head. "No. She's not worth it." He noticed Harry's saddened expression. "Harry," he said comfortingly. "If she can't be happy for us Harry, then she isn't really our friend. I could care less about what she thinks."

Harry's sentiments exactly. He would never be sorry for loving Cedric. But still, how he wished he had the nerve to ask him to the ball, instead of Cho. "I should never have asked her to the ball. I should've mustered up my courage and asked you. I shouldn't have been so cowardly," he spoke, bending his head.

Hearing those words put Cedric's mind at ease. Now he knew he wasn't the only one who was too afraid to ask the other out. He saw that Harry was crying. Cedric hated seeing him cry. He quickly titled Harry's head up, and brushed his lips against his. "Harry, I wanted to do the same thing. I regretted not asking you, the minute I left the bridge. We both should have handled the situation differently, but what we did wasn't wrong," he exclaimed, trying to ease his mind. "We only asked her, because she's our friend. It would be no different than if you asked Hermione to go with you."

"But, Hermione's different. She'd be more understanding. She knows me more," Harry stammered, trying to hold back his tears.

"She knows us both more," Cedric replied, smirking. "She's like the sister we never had."

Harry's watery blue eyes, met Cedric's deep grey eyes. He couldn't believe those eyes could hold so much love and emotion.

"Now, stop crying," Cedric scolded, taking Harry's glasses off. "It's not very attractive," he laughed, as he wiped them with a cloth.

Harry couldn't help but smile and laugh back, as Cedric handed him back his glasses. "I love you so much," he cried, embracing him tightly.

"I love you too," Cedric smiled, kissing his forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting by Viktor in the Hospital Wing. She noticed he was starting to stir, so she stood up and walked over to the bed. "Viktor."

"Uh," he groaned, turning over. "Yes."

"It's me."

"Hermione?" he questioned, opening his eyes. He glanced up and saw her standing over him.

Hermione sighed, glad to see he was all right. "How are you feeling?" she asked, staring into his dark eyes.

"Not particularly great," Viktor chuckled. "The last thing I remember was Professor Dumbledore telling me that I'd been hexed. Right before the Third Task.

"You were. Igor…" Hermione started. "Is a death eater. He was using you to bait Harry into Voldemort's trap."

"You mean the cup?"

"The cup was a portkey," Hermione cried, as the events from Little Hangleton flooded her mind. "Barty Crouch Jr. was impersonating Professor Moody. He was the one who made the cup into a portkey. Then, Igor poisoned your mind. Turning you into something you never were."

"The last thing I remembered was feeling this strong urge to attack Cedric and Harry. But, I did my best to control myself. But, I couldn't. I fired at Cedric, then he fired back-sending me flying back into the hedge."

"You weren't yourself, Viktor," Hermione reassured. "No one was in their right mind when they entered that maze. Crouch hexed it as well. Viktor, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, stroking his hand.

Viktor looked up into her brown eyes, and cupped her hand over his. "I'm so grateful to you, for being here. Thank you, Hermione. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you."

* * *

The next day, the great hall was completely flooded with owls. Practically every student was reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry and Cedric were on the front page, with Dumbledore standing in-between them. The headline read: Dark Lord Returns. Potter and Diggory tell all.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing that people were talking about. Thanks to Cho, everyone in Hogwarts knew about Harry and Cedric. Including Rita Skeeter. Now, the prophet had an extra article dedicated to them. Students whispered things like: _"Did you hear about Potter and Diggory? They were caught snogging in the corridors. They must have been boyfriends all along. No wonder, they helped each other throughout the tournament. So, both Diggory and Potter fancy boys. I always had my suspicions." _

Since it was the end of the year, students were allowed to sit at any house table they chose. So, Cedric, Harry and Hermione had breakfast together at the Gryffindor table.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione huffed, as she tossed the paper back on the table. "Cho had no right to do this! I can't believe she blabbed it to the whole school. Now, that wretched Skeeter woman dedicated an entire article about it."

"At least summer break is tomorrow," Harry added, knowing full well that wasn't a good thing for either of them. One, this was Cedric's last year at Hogwarts. They couldn't be together next year. Two, once he left Hogwarts, he'd be forced to return to the Durseley's. But, at least they'd both be away from all the gossip.

"That reminds me. Harry, I've made arrangements for you to stay with me during the summer," Cedric announced, as a smile formed on his face.

"Really?" Harry questioned, not believing his words. This was too good to be true. "I can stay with you? For the whole summer? Do your parents mind?" he asked, afraid to hear the answer.

Cedric rolled his eyes, in disbelief. "Of course they don't," he confirmed. "Why would they? Harry, we have nothing to be ashamed of," he added, stroking his arm "Even if they did, I wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Awe, that's so sweet," Hermione interjected, gazing across at them. "I know you'll both have a wonderful summer."

Cedric smiled back, wrapping his arm around Harry. "I promise you we will."

"I'll finally spend a summer away from the Durseley's!" Harry beamed, his voice filled with excitement.

Just then, Luna and Ron walked approached the three of them.

"Hello everyone," Luna spoke, smiling without looking at them.

"Hello, Luna," Harry replied, gazing up at her.

"I just wanted to congratulate you both on wining the tournament. This is the first time there's ever been two winning champions. The Quibbler has dedicated the entire paper to you."

"I hope that's all it printed. The last thing they need is for more scandal," Hermione winced.

"Oh no. We leave the gossiping news to the Prophet. The Quibbler is only telling people the He-Who-Not-Be-Named is back, and that the ministry is trying to cover it up. It doesn't say a thing about them snogging in the corridor."

"Well, that's good to know," Hermione sighed, in relief.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Luna went on. "There is nothing wrong with them being in love with each other. People can be so immature."

Cedric and Harry both smiled, when they heard her words. Luna was exactly right. Why should they care what overgrown children think?

Ron started to cringe, but stopped when Hermione shot him an icy glare. "Ron, is there something you'd like to say?"

"Go ahead, Ron," Luna said, nudging him closer to the table. "I don't know why you're nervous. There is nothing wrong with apologising to your friend."

_Ron wanted to apoligse? What did he do wrong? _Harry wondered, as he eagerly waited for Ron to speak.

"Thanks, Luna," Ron scoffed, knowing she had just ruined the moment. "I…uh… I'm sorry I've haven't been there for you, mate. I never meant to shun you. You're my best friend. And I want us to stay that way."

Harry smiled, as he got up to hug Ron. "Thanks, Ron. That means a lot."

"Does this mean we're still friends?" Ron asked, returning the hug.

"Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: _**

**_Summer Holiday _**

The Hogwarts Express wasn't due to arrive for a few hours, so Harry and Cedric decided they'd head out to the courtyard. Seeing that it was empty, the boys walked over to the bench, on the far side and sat down.

Harry sighed, as they sat down. For some reason, he was sad. And for the life of him, he couldn't imagine why. He and Cedric were together at last, thanks to Hermione and her time-turner. And he was going to spend every minute of his summer with him. So, why in the world was he sad?

"Harry, are you all right?" Cedric asked, as he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Oh," Harry stuttered, looking up to meet his eyes. "I'm fine."

"You've been awfully quiet this morning," Cedric stated, his voice filled with concern.

"It's nothing, Ced," Harry replied, trying to change the subject.

"No, Harry. Something is troubling you," Cedric remarked, as a thought crossed his mind. "Your scar. Harry, has it been bothering you?" he asked, worriedly, brushing Harry's bangs with his fingers.

Harry sighed heavily. "Yes, it's been bothering me all night."

"Then, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to spoil our day," Harry stated, talking Cedric's hand in his. My scar has a way of spoiling everything. I just wanted a day off from it."

"Harry, if it concerns you, it concerns me. You've got to tell me."

Harry sighed, knowing full well that he was right. "I can still see him in my dreams. Last night, I heard him barking out orders to Wormtail. I'm not sure exactly what is was about, but his voice was fierce, that Pettigrew could barely keep his head up."

"What do you suppose it means?" Cedric asked, trying to piece things together.

"It means that even after everything we did to stop him, he's still growing stronger. With the help of Wormtail and his death eaters, he now as the power to use magic on his own," Harry explained, as he starred deeply into Cedric's eyes. "Cedric, we have to be ready for him. I'm not sure when, but I know he's planning another attack."

"Will be ready Harry. We've both talked to Dumbledore, and he's on our side. He'll make sure the school's safe. I promise he won't get anywhere near you."

"And I promise I won't let him get anywhere near you!" Harry exclaimed, as tears streamed down his face.

"Hey," Cedric comforted, pulling him close.

"I mean it, Ced. After what happened to us in the maze, I'm not taking any chances. If he lifts a finger against you, I'll kill him."

"Sshh," Cedric hushed, kissing his scar.

"I'm not going to lose you!" Harry tearfully cried.

"I'm not going to lose you either!" Cedric replied, as Harry buried his face in his chest.

* * *

Harry could feel his heart racing, as he and Cedric approached the train station. This would be the first summer he ever spent without the Dursley's. Harry smiled, glancing at Cedric, who was also beaming.

"Harry! Cedric!" Hermione called, as she and Ron racing towards them.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, as the two reached them.

"Ron's misplaced his luggage."

"What?" Cedric questioned, glancing at Ron. "Do have any idea where you last saw it?"

"Yeah, I do," Ron spoke up. "And I know exactly who has it."

"Who?" the three chimed.

"Fred and George. They said they'd get even with me, for ratting them off to Mcgonagall."

"You what?" Harry asked.

"She made me do it!" Ron bellowed, defensively, pointing at Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, as she turned to face the other boys. "They somehow fashioned a cheat sheet for the end of the year finals. Knowing those two, I knew they would be caught in an instant. So, Ron and I warned Mcgonagall, and she gave them detention."

"Now, they're out to get me!" Ron squealed.

"Calm down, we can use a locater spell. It shouldn't be too hard to find where they stashed it."

"But, the train's leaving now!"

"Ron, we still have a few minutes," Hermione stated, turning her attention back to Harry and Cedric. "Save us a seat. We'll back shortly," she explained, as she and Ron started off towards the corridor leading back to the castle.

* * *

"Well, well, well," spoke a bratty voice. "Look what we have here: Potter and Diggory. The _lovebirds_," Draco sneered, causing Crabbe and Goyle chuckle.

"Get lost, Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

"What are you going to do…kiss me," Draco jeered.

Harry wanted nothing more than to pull out his wand and let him have it. But, when he reached for his wand, he felt Cedric's hand on his. "Harry, don't. I'll handle it," Cedric reassured, as he turned to face Malfoy and his goons. "That's enough out of you Malfoy. If I were you, I'd leave while you're still in one piece.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Draco replied, mockingly. "Pretty boy's threating me," he added, as Crabb and Goyle started to snigger. "You couldn't possibly take me. You could barely touch Cho at the ball," he snaked, as his cohorts sniggered on. "If you can't handle her, you certainly can't handle me!"

Now, Harry really felt the urge to punch Malfoy in the face. How dare he talk to Cedric like that!

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Cedric huffed, as he flicked his wand. Suddenly, Draco Malfoy found himself on the ground, in the form of a rat. "A rat for a rat," Cedric remarked, glancing down at the pathetic rodent. "Remember Draco, I'm older than you. Plus, I'm a Hogwarts graduate. I can use magic outside the school," he continued, as he bent closer to him. "You don't stand a chance against me," he finished in a whisper, causing Draco to shutter. Smiling at his handiwork, Cedric stood up, and flicked his wand again, reverting Draco back to human form. "As for you two," he started, as he icily glared at Crabbe and Goyle. "If you two don't want to follow suit, I suggest you leave now."

Crabbe and Goyle both started to whimper, and quickly ran off in the other direction.

"Cowards, come back this instant!" Draco fired, as he watched them race off. "You won this round, Diggory. But, next time, I'll get even!" he finished in a hiss. Then, he raced off after his cohorts.

Harry couldn't stop laughing. This was the second time Malfoy had been transfigured into a rodent, this year. And he fully deserved it!

* * *

When the Hogwarts Express came to a stop in Neasden, Cedric motioned to Harry that it was their stop. When the two boys got off, they were greeted by Cedric's mother, who immediately wrapped her arms around Cedric.

"Oh, my precious baby is back, safe and sound!"

"Mum," Cedric choked, as the air was squeezed out of him.

"I'm sorry. But, ever since you told me you were a champion in that ridicules tournament, I've been worried to a frazzle. And after what happened in that maze, I..." she started, as her eyes met Harry. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Where are my manors?" she laughed, releasing Cedric from her tight grip. "Harry, it's so good to finally meet you," she beamed, giving him a quick hug.

"Likewise, Mrs Diggory," Harry smiled, hugging her back.

* * *

Harry looked around his new room. It was much larger than Dudley's old room, which was given to him after he finished his first year at Hogwarts.

"Like it?" Cedric asked.

Harry turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"It's perfect," Harry praised. "I've never had a room this big in my life."

"Really? Well you certainly deserve to have one," Cedric commented, as he strolled into the room.

"I'm not too sure about that," Harry replied, bending his head down.

"Why not" Cedric questioned, wearing a puzzled expression.

"Ced, this room's too big for me. My things won't nearly fill it up. And besides, it even has a fireplace. What kind of bedroom has a fireplace?"

"A warm one," Cedric replied, jokingly.

"Ced, I'm serious."

"Okay, okay," Cedric smirked, extending his arms to touch Harry's shoulders. "The fireplace is connected to the floo network. All of our rooms have one, so we can come and go as we please."

Before Harry could say a word, there was a flash of green fire. Harry and Cedric turned to see none other than Oliver Wood, emerge from the fireplace.

"Oliver!" Cedric beamed, as the two quickly embraced.

"Ah, it's been too long, mate," Oliver smiled, kissing his forehead, which sent a surge of jealously through Harry's veins.

"What are you doing here?" Cedric curiously asked.

"Couldn't very well have you celebrate you last year alone," Oliver grinned, as his eyes glanced at Harry. "Good to see you, Harry!"

"Likewise, Oliver," Harry smiled, trying to control his jealously. "How have you been?" he continued, trying to sound pleasant.

"Can't complain. I've finally made it to the Quidditch Championship finals at Puddlemore."

"That's terrific," Cedric exclaimed, wrapping his arm around him.

"With any luck, I'll qualify to lead them within a year," Oliver explained.

"I couldn't be more happy for you," Cedric added, smiling.

As happy as Harry was for Oliver, he couldn't help but feel utterly and completely jealous of him. He just couldn't stand the way Cedric was looking at him. He had no idea he and Cedric were this close. Although, it would explain why they never liked playing against each other. And why Oliver let Cedric keep his victory the year before.


End file.
